


The Only Thing That Matters

by riteofspring1913



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Relationship(s), Smut, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riteofspring1913/pseuds/riteofspring1913
Summary: Sam is the best tennis player in the world. A legend among legends. He credits some of this to his lack of relationships, romantic or sexual. His sole focus is on tennis, and only tennis. According to him, relationships are for people who don’t take the sport seriously. That is, until a certain handsome Austrian devil enters his life...





	The Only Thing That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is my first ever fanfic, so I will probably be changing things around a few times in the story. Please let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions!

He was the greatest tennis player in the world. A child prodigy, he had been accepted into the ATP World Tour at just 15 years old, and upon entering won 6 titles that year. He won his first Grand Slam at Wimbledon at the age of just 17, defeating Roger Federer in 5 sets. By age 19, he had already amassed 36 singles titles and 12 doubles titles (which included 5 and 3 Grand Slams respectively). By age 18, he had completed the Career Grand Slam and by 20, the Calendar Grand Slam. He was the very definition of champion.

Sam was now 26, and in the midst of the early hard court season. Last year, he had won all of his singles matches he played on the tour, which included completing the Calendar Grand Slam for a 3rd time. He was still on that streak, winning titles in both Brisbane and Sydney, as well as the Australian Open. He had also won Rotterdam, Rio, and Indian Wells, and was now into the Miami Open final. So far, he had pretty much destroyed any opponent he faced in the tournament, including double-bagelling his first two opponents. Sam now sat in his hotel room on the edge of his bed, thinking about the final he would play tomorrow morning against rising star Dominic Thiem. He had never played him before. Despite his streak of match wins, which were now over 100, he was never overconfident when facing an opponent. He knew tomorrow’s match would not be easy; Dominic’s one-handed backhand and athleticism around the court would be tough. However, Sam would be able to handle it. He had been polishing his serve all day, complete with tremendous back and side spin, which would be especially useful against Dominic since he always stands well behind the baseline.

He looked over at the clock, which said it was 10 PM. "I should get some rest. The final is at 9 tomorrow morning," Sam thought to himself as he lay down on his bed and prepared to go to sleep. However, as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but picture the young Austrian in his mind. Although Sam had never played Dominic, he had seen him yesterday after his semifinal win in the locker room. As the first openly gay player on the ATP Tour, Sam had a strict no-staring rule in the locker room. It was rude to stare at the other men and he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. He already had gained tremendous respect due to his achievements in the sport and his dominance on the court, but he wanted to treat the other players with the same respect he received, especially since he experienced zero harassment or ridicule for being gay. But Dominic... Dominic was different. When Sam saw him in the locker room yesterday for the first time in person, he couldn't look away. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept diverting to Dominic's gorgeous body. Dominic had just come out of the showers, water dripping down his body, towel wrapped around his waist. Sam couldn't help but check out Dominic's sexy torso as water ran down his muscular chest, abs, and back. He also noticed a sizable bulge protruding from the towel, which instantly made him hard too. But then he quickly snapped out of it, reminding himself of the no-staring rule he had enforced upon himself, and promptly left the lockers.

Sam now lay in his bed, eyes still closed, and still unable to get Dominic out of his mind. Almost subconsciously, he brought his hand up to his nipple and started rubbing it while his other hand found its way down his boxer briefs and began rubbing his extremely hard cock. He couldn't stop thinking about how good Dominic's lips would feel against his, how good Dominic's hands would feel on his body, how good Dominic's dick would feel buried deep in his ass. He pushed his underwear down to his ankles and started stroking his cock, which was now extremely wet with precum. He imagined Dominic leaning over him, thrusting into him slowly but thoroughly, hitting his prostate every time. He imagined Dominic kissing and biting on his neck and leaving marks all over. He imagined Dominic's balls slapping into his ass with every thrust. Sam started stroking it faster as he felt his release about to happen. He moaned loudly as cum exploded from his cock; first a huge spurt that landed all over his face, followed by several smaller spurts that landed all over his body, and finally ending with a few drops of cum dripping down his cock. Sam lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily, before pulling his underwear back up and trying to convince himself that despite this, he would not try to form any connections with Dominic. Tennis was first and foremost an individual sport, after all, and he would not let his game crumble due to obsolete sexual urges. As he closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep, he told himself, "Winning is the only thing that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> \- New chapters coming soon!


End file.
